The field of invention relates generally to a stroller and particularly to a child""s stroller with an easy folding frame that quickly receives or releases conventional child car seats and which can be converted into a toddler stroller.
Although child""s strollers that receive or convert into child""s car seats are well known in the prior art, there are still many problems inherent with the existing designs. Some inventions, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,064 issued to Hunter, describe a child""s car seat that converts from a car seat into a stroller. The frame assembly and the wheel assembly in this type of design are attached to the car seat, which acts to increase the total weight of the apparatus even when the wheel assembly is not in use. A further disadvantage inherent in this type of design is that any dirt or mud acquired while using the device as a stroller is subsequently deposited in the car when the device is converted and used as a child""s car seat.
The prior art also includes child""s strollers in which the seat may be removed and used as a child""s car seat. However, these inventions, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,795 issued to Mar, utilize car seats that must have specialized designs to enable their use on both a stroller and in an automobile. Also, inventions utilizing this type of technology, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,261 issued to Sadler, Jr., are difficult to convert from child""s stroller to the child""s car seat, making the conversion impractical in inclement weather.
Another drawback of existing strollers that receive or convert into child""s car seats are their limited useful life as the child becomes a toddler. In existing child""s strollers, when a child becomes a toddler, a new stroller must be used to transport the toddler.
The present invention allows the use of existing, commercially available child""s car seats, thus reducing the overall cost, especially for families that have already purchased a child""s car seat. The present invention is also designed for quick and easy removal of the child""s car seat and a simple one-hand conversion of the stroller from an operative state to a storage state.
The present invention also allows the stroller in the child""s car seat carrier mode to be converted into a toddler stroller by removing the cross bars and attaching a seat assembly. Once converted, the seat assembly can be utilized in an upright seat position or in a reclining position.
In view of the above-mentioned disadvantages inherent in the prior art for child""s strollers, the present invention provides a child""s stroller that contains all of the advantages of the prior art while including none of the disadvantages.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a stroller which accepts and supports existing child car seats. The stroller is made up of a simple, yet sturdy frame which will have low manufacturing costs and still provide the strength necessary to support a child""s car seat and a child.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a stroller that accepts several existing child car seats, reducing the cost to the consumer who may have previously purchased a child""s car seat.
It is another object of the present invention to allow the transfer of a child in a child""s car seat from an automobile to a stroller without removing the child from the child""s car seat.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a stroller with a locking mechanism that can be quickly folded into its storage state in a single one-handed movement, or unfolded into its operative state again in a single movement.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a stroller that will allow the quick and easy removal of the child""s car seat using one hand to release the child""s car seat from the stroller and the other hand to simultaneously remove the child""s car seat from the stroller.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a stroller that can be converted into a toddler stroller using a seat assembly. The seat assembly can be utilized in an upright seat position or in a reclining motion.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a stroller with a seat assembly that will remain in an upright seat position when the stroller is converted from its storage state to its operational state.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a stroller with a latching mechanism that will facilitate the conversion of the stroller from the operational state to the storage state.
Further objectives and advantages of this invention will become apparent on examination of the following description with reference to the accompanying drawings.